This invention relates to household heating systems, and in particular, to a friction heater for use as a household heating system.
Household heating systems are based on the use of electricity, gas, oil or coal to heat air. Household heating systems fall generally into one of two major categories. Heat may be generated through the use of hot water flowing through dispersed radiators and wall board radiators or through the use of hot air dispersed through conduits from a central hot air plenum. Regardless of the heating system used, the cost of electricity, gas, oil or coal is substantial and has been generally rising through the years.
It would be desirable to have a low cost heating system to provide household heating. Such a low cost heating system could act as a supplement to a main household heating system thereby eliminating the need for running a main household heating system during the summer months as well portions of the spring and fall months. The low cost heating system could also replace a traditional main household heating system in its entirety.